(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sign post having a vertical tubular member reciprocably mounted on a ground spike to implement the placement and removal of the overall post.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,817, issued to Paulson on Oct. 11, 1964, represents the closest prior art known to applicant, and basically teaches a sign holder construction wherein a tubular upper sleeve 14 having a welded top plug 16 serves as a reciprocable hammer to drive an anchor stake 10 having an upper shaft head 13 into the ground. Rotation is prevented by a triangular plate 12, and by a lower sign bracket 18 being welded directly to the stake 10. The disadvantages of this construction include the tubular upper sleeve and its end closure plugs not having sufficient weight to implement the effecient driving of the anchor stake, particularly when the ground is hard or frozen, and the fact that the rotation of the tubular sleeve relative to the anchor stake is only restrained by the presence of the mounted sign, which can easily damage or dislodge the latter in the event of high winds.